Gundam Seed: The Seven Deadly Sins
by Saxzer
Summary: Elluka Clockworker is on the search of the 7 deadly sins, made by Adam and Eve Moonlit. Will she ever complete in time? Gundam Seed Special xDDD I hope you like it. Im on the urge of completing it since this will only have 7 chapters :D


**Hello...I'm about to give you a creepy series of events by the famous artist, Akuno-P or mothy-P. The world's famous chronicles that made an awesome display of fantasies of my life, "The Evillous Chronicles" by the VOCALOID fandom. But this will be the version of my BIAS anime, Gundam Seed. Just wait and see of what I had done with them. Help me by reading and giving me some reviews. FLAMES is fine (but I'm curious, what is FLAMES in the Fanfiction world?)**

_1__st__ Sin: Lust _

_Lustful pilot, Shinn Asuka_

_-FLASHBACK-_

'_Hahahaha! Shinn is a ugly person!" the children were laughing on our main protagonist, Shinn Asuka regardless of his appearance. He can't help it since God gave him such a hideous face. He cursed himself and wished that he was never been born. He insisted his parents to send him off to a far-away place where nobody will mock him. They neglected it and thus, Shinn became to rebel against his own parents. All of his faith were gone and he already wanted to die when a deep voice is mocking him._

"_Do you want power? Popularity? I can give all of those for you" Shinn was tempted about the idea. The desires he longs for, he wants it. He doesn't care if it has a price and give up everything he have. "What an unusual fellow. I will accept your offer. I shall give you your desires in exchange for your soul" A purple light from the sky strike him, swirling and floating him in air. His whole body became a "Living Adonis" _

_He was amazed at his new figure. "Hmm...Hahaha!" laughing maniacally. He longed for this. It's payback time for all of those people who mock him. They will taste his sweet libido and make a harem of crazy womens falling for him._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

_Shinn Asuka is the best pilot for ZAFT's ship, Minerva. Every female members falls for his charisma. Who would though? With flawless skin, a god-like figure, handsome face and the ACE Pilot for Impulse Gundam, every girls would most likely to be enchanted by his beauty. Shinn just finished his virtual training for the new Mobile Suit, Destiny sent by Chairman Durandal. A red-brunette woman came in front of him to congratulate him. "Ah...ano...please...accept this" Lunamaria Hawke was giving him a towel. He thanked her as he saw the unbuttoned uniform she had. He grinned as he gets closer to Luna. "What are you doing?" she was confuse about the ACE pilot's movements. Couldn't run cause she was cornered in the wall. She couldn't escape from his clutches. "What's the matter? You're so beautiful today" his hands slowly touching Luna's face. She blushed trying to cover her face but Shinn wouldn't allow it. Their faces are slowly leaning closer and made contact with their lips. _

_Luna tried to struggle but later fallen for him and kissed back. The two of them went to her room and finish the lovely task. It was now morning. "Calling Shinn Asuka. Please proceed to the bridge" He needs to go to the bridge. Maybe another intruder was sighted near the warship. He left the room with a sleeping Luna undressed on the bed. Quietly closing the door, he put his right arm on his left eye while laughing. "Satisfy me you, ungrateful bitches" His eyes were changing from ruby to amethyst._

_-o-o-o-_

_Shinn deploy for a mission to the Gulnahan region. After a successful one, Captain Gladys rewarded for the job well done. "For the a successful mission at Gulnahan. The chairman is allowing to have a 2 days vacation plus a FREE VIP PASS for Ms. Lacus Clyne's Concert that will be helding at __Diocuia._

"_Lacus? I thought she was missing" thinking thoroughly about the Lacus Clyne. Still he was excited to see for himself the ZAFT's "Songtress". Or so thought that he will have another woman that he will seduced. Friday night, he left the ship and stayed at a Hotel near the EARTH Alliance's Doicuia. The Morale-concert of Lacus Clyne started. Everyone was cheering for the reunited princess who's missing for a year. Shinn enjoyed the concert for seeing a very beautiful view. He was really looking at the two bouncing melon she had. Smirking then licking his mouth, he wanted Lacus Clyne to herself. After 6 songs, the concert finally ended. _

_The VIP PASS were only selected that was chosen to meet her in personal including him. "Thank you for watching my concert. Let there be peace in all of your hearts" she said signing some autographs for the fans. Shinn was just in a corner waiting for him to finish. Got tired of waiting, he was about to leave. Lacus Clyne saw the brunette guy. "Ahh! Matte Kudasai!" she run to catch him. "You lovely Lacus impersonator". She was shocked, she already knew that she wasn't the real Lacus. "How di you know?"_

"_Everyone knows that the real Lacus Clyne will not wear such revealing clothes" staring at her revealing figure. "Well.. I really don't know what Ms. Lacus would in this kind of era. You already knew that I'm not her, let me introduce myself. I'm Meer Campbell. The chairman ordered me to impersonate her while they're still searching for her". We shook hands together, her baby blue eyes were like a bird that's waiting for someone to catch him. Shinn was already making his move to her. Forcing a passionate into his. His eyes were changing into purple again, forcing to do a tongue duel. Meer was resisting and push him back to the wall. Slapping him hard, "How dare you do that to me?"_

_She left, leaving Shinn to be more furious of tasting the bittersweet taste of the impostor. "Hmph...soon you'll going to come to me" . As he went to the hotel he's staying. _

_-o-o-o-_

_Meer was ran back to the car and ask his driver to get him back to the mansion. Her body became so hot that it's losing control. Trying to control it, the driver ask if she was okay for she's sweating so hard. "Hmmm..yes I'm fine. Please take me to my mansion. I need to rest now" _

_She lied in her comfy bed. 'What's happening to me? I feel so hot..' Her mind is starting to blank. All he can think of now is the guy who made contact with her luscious lips. 'Who is this guy? Why didn't I ask for his name? I want to see him again' her mind was thinking something weird. She slapped herself to wake up from the bad desires she had. Her body was moving on its own, leaving the mansion at this late hour. 'What's wrong with me? I suddenly had the urge to find the guy when I didn't even his name or his place' The body of Meer was walking to a place which she knows that she have not got into. _

_It was the hotel, that Shinn is staying at. Entering the establishment, the guy with black hair and ruby-eyes came at the door to get her. "I knew you'd come back to my side" grabbing the woman onto his side. "Shinn...I". 'Huh? I knew his name? But I haven't even ask for his. What is going on? It's as if my body and mind is enchanted by her charisma'. Her mind was totally blank gave away to the enchantment. Shinn smirked, touching her every part of her body. "For an impostor like you...And for doing that slap to my face. You're the first person to do that" he gave him another sweet passionate kiss. With the drug from his lips affecting, Meer did the favour and repay by giving him another tongue duel. _

"_Please...I...want...something...that...you have..." she kneel , unzipping Shinn's pants, revealing his thing. He didn't argue and let her do want she wants. In his mind, 'Another victim, you women are foolish" doing a 69 style. The night ended and he made sure to bring her back to the mansion. A call from Minerva send him. "Shinn Asuka, your 2-day day-off is finished. Please return to the Minerva" Lunamaria's little sister, Meyrin who is in the communication department. "Fine" heading back to the hotel. _

_After he got to the hotel and finish organizing his things, he stumbled into someone he doesn't expect to see. "Watch where you're going you-" couldn't continue to say it. He saw a young blonde with the same age as his. It was her childhood friend, Cagalli Yula Athha. "Cagalli?" he was staring at the blonde. "Shinn? Is tha you?" she stood up, helping him to get up. A deep blushed suddenly came and hid his face. "Are you alright? Nice...you've become more handsome " teasing as she subconsciously hold his hands. The red face got worse as she held his hands._

_Cagalli Yula Athha was the ORB Representative, also the childhood friend of Shinn when he's still living at ORB after the first war came. Couldn't leave the fact that he had a big infatuation in this friend of his. She was the only one who didn't make fun of him even for his awful face. She gave him confidence that he was already handsome inside out. But she had to leave for she was forced to go to Heliopolis to study for his Political status and will inherit the ORB after his father died. _

"_It's been five years since we last talked to each other like this" the two of them are sitting on bench near the beach. "Yeah...been that long. But what are you doing here in Diocuia? This is an EARTH-ALLIANCE territory" Shinn was worried for her. She's still a very important person and she's in the enemy's territory. "Don't worry. I'm just like you. I was given a day-off by my fiancé and did all the work for me". Fiancé? Shinn's heart was shocked about the news. "I didn't knew...you had a fiancé. Congrats Cagalli. Who's the lucky guy?" trying to be happy for her. Cagallli's fiancé is none other than the son of the last chairman of PLANTs, Athrun Zala. _

_Athrun Zala? The traitor who betrayed his own kind to loved a Natural person. The PLANTs didn't knew the whereabouts of Athrun after the first war. Shinn was really pierced in the heart that his first was already to be wed to someone who didn't even knew from the start the way he is. 'I'm going to take Cagalli away from you, Athrun Zala. I'll make sure that you won't be seeing her again' his mind was set to take her away. "Ohh! I need to go now. It was nice seeing you here again, Shinn. Come to my wedding. I'll send you an invitation" she left the raven-man. _

"_Athrun...Zala..." purple aura was covering him. The eyes were completely purple. The sign of him taking the last libido of his life. The smile of real demon was about to unleash. He called the Minerva that he will having a hard time to get back to them and ask for 1 week off. He started to plan the abduction of the Princess. _

_-o-o-o-_

"_Shinn became more handsome after 5 years. Wait! Why didn't I ask if she had a girlfriend already. Haumea...I'm such an ditzy girl" staring at the clear blue sky in her room. "Ms. Cagalli..someone wants to see you outside. He said he's Shinn" a receptionist girl came from her room. Cagalli was surprised that Shinn already knows where she's staying at. She hurried got to the elevator and went to the first floor. She saw him, waiting patiently. "Hey Shinn...how did you know where am I staying–" she lost consciousness and fell. Shinn carry her towards the car park. A janitor saw what happened and tried to scream for help. He punched the janitor and lock him to the bathroom. Still unconscious, Shinn was driving somewhere far-away from a place where he exactly doesn't know. They stopped at the hotel near the Minerva ship is docking. She regained consciousness, but saw that he was already tied up. "H-hey! Let me out of this!" trying to break free from the ropes. The door opened, revealing Shinn Asuka or her childhood friend. "Shinn? What's the meaning of this?" moving away. He sat on the bed moving towards Cagall. Her heart pump so hard from fear. "Cagalli.." he made the first move and kissed her. From her shock, she kicked him away from him. "Wha-What are you doing, Shinn. I already have someone that I love...Let me out of this" her tears started to fall. Shinn was already using force in kissing her. Cagalli is really resisting. "Shimmm..."kicked him again. "I love you Cagalli. Ever since we were in childhood. You're the only one who didn't even mock me from my appearance. You're the only one who made my heart tremble" Shinn also started crying and confessing his love for her. _

_From her suprise, she didn't even realize that his childhood friend would feel that way for her. "I' m sorry...but... I can't accept your feelings. I already loved Athrun from the bottom of my heart" she replied. His aura became much worse and his eyes changed into a demon-liked person. "If I can't make you love me. I'm going to make sure you're not coming back to ORB" he grabbed Cagalli while tied-up. Ripping her clothes off, kissing her forcefully. Cagalli couldn't move, his kisses is making her mind blank just like what happened to Meer. Cagalli eyes were also changing from amber to red. _

_She gave in and couldn't defeat the demon inside Shinn's eyes. The two of them made love everyday making sure that Cagalli will forget the man she loved. Shinn's mind was rejoicing and even the demon itself is. 'I swear no one would dare take you away from me again'. The news about the Representative of ORB spread all over the world. The country was now in chaos for their missing Princess. "What do we do now? If Cagalli-sama is still not found, we need to replace her" _

"_I object!You can't just simply replace Representative Athha by someone" a blue-haired man was against it. "Then what shall we do about this, Representative Zala?" an Emir said to the man who is the fiancé of our missing Princess, Athrun Zala. "I'll take full responsibility and find her" he was determined to find his Cagalli. Athrun is a smart and yet had experiences in piloting Mobile Suits. He promised Cagalli that he will never again, use his Mobile Suit. "It's for the sake of Cagalli. I have to find her" opening the cockpit of the MS Justice. He flew to the sky hoping of finding his long lost Princess. Around the world, he look for every mysterious places to find her but no luck._

_Then he went to rest for a while when he heard whispers of the missing ACE pilot of the Minerva. He got curious, and ask the two is when did the pilot went missing. "Ahhh..the same day that the Representative Athha had gone missing" he got an idea. "Maybe those two are together. But where?" he went to Justice and taken a dock in Minerva. Captain Gladys was also curious about how did Shinn would not got back after the Lacus Clyne concert. "He requested for another 1 week of day-off and I agreed" The clues are linking together. "Cagalli also went there for her vacation..." he remembers that Cagalli and him talked about the childhood friend tha he had and with a name of Shinn. _

_He went to the Diocuia and ask for the hotel she's staying at. Then a really big crowd is showering the hotel. "I swear! I saw a black haired guy kidnapping the Princess" Athrun was right about the Shinn guy. But the question is where? He made another search near the place and found a hotel near the Minerva. He hid Justice and search for Cagalli. He found her but was tied-up, naked and suffering. "Cagalli..." he was so mad about the guy who would do this to her. He couldn't enter the building like this, he disguised herself as a young woman with aqua blue hair, sleeveless polo shirt and a high-knee boots. _

_-o-o-o-_

_Shin becoming more and more like a demon. Having no mercy of having sex with Cagalli everyday and everynight. The two of them make love again in the morning. After that, he left the hotelhoping to buy some foods for them. Then he saw a young woman lost in the woods. His charismatic smile began to urge and went to the woman's side. "Are you alone? Do you need some help?" he's already using his seductive moves, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He saw that bloods were dripping from him. He fell, begging for help. "Ughhh..you...what...have...you...done..." trying to speak up and stare at the woman. She took-off the wig, revealing for a man with navy blue hair. "How dare you keep Cagalli here and make her do unforgivable things. He's my fiancé and you're keeping her? Cagalli is mine" it was Athrun Zala, the man of her dreams. The fiancé of Cagalli Yula Athha. He hurriedly enter the building saving Cagalli. _

"_Cagalli..are you okay?" waking her up. "Athrun?" she woke up and was happy that she finally found him. "I'm sorry for letting you go like this" he started crying and apologizing to her. She forgave him and ask to release her from the ropes. Cagalli also trembling, couldn't even stand straight. He gave his coat to her for protection and carry her bridal-style. On the other hand, Shinn was shivering with pain on his chest, trying to stand up. 'Hey Demon. Cure Me!' The Demon inside of him laughed at said that the deal was only to make him popular and handsome. Not to cure him. 'Besides...It's already your time to be with me. Prepare for the consequences, Shinn Asuka. With blur eyes, he saw two figures. "Hmmm..so this is it...My final chapter..." he smirked weakly at the figures. "Cagalli...I'm sorry.. for doing something selfish...I...really...ughhh.." he couldn't continue and died._

"_Shinn...It's okay...You are forgiven" Cagalli ask Athrun to take his body to the Minerva and make a white lie about how they saw the dying body. Athrun understand her request. _

_A few days has past, The Minerva crew gave a ceremonial burial to commemorate Shinn Asuka. He was now lying at ZAFT's Januairius Cemetery along with other brave soldiers. Everyone was crying for the lost of a very important person. An ACE PILOT, and also a friend. In his tomb it says that:_

_Shinn Asuka_

_A great soldier_

_Pilot of Impulse _

_A very good friend_

_3 days have passed after the death of the pilot, a woman with a wavy blonde hair showed out of nowhere. With a long brown cloak and a cross-shaped staff. "My...My...how disappointing that you would end your life for the sake of a girl. You really have got your madness by your own romance. Poor Shinn Asuka...Oh well, at least I get to collect the sin you've created" she stretched his arms on the tomb, a purple shade of light came flying and enter a vial. " You're next...Gula.." swinging his staff, he cast her Time-Traveling spell. The woman was known as Elluka Clockworker._


End file.
